The Captain and The Commander
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Jack hates Halloween so Ianto and Martha set out to chage that, Ianto has a surprise in store. Janto one shot sexy Ianto


**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **The Captain and The Commander

**Pairings: **Jack & Ianto

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/1

**Completed: **yes

**Summery: **Jack hates Halloween so Ianto and Martha set out to chage that, Ianto has a surprise in store

**Authors Note: **

**The Captain and The Commander**

An air of excitement filled the Hub as the team readied themselves for the coming weekend; Gwen had decided that Owen's death then resurrection had left an air of depression among the team so a party was needed. It just so happened that the weekend ahead was October 31st or better known as Halloween, a perfect excuse for a party while forgetting who you where for the night.

So plans where set into motion to head to the local pub's Halloween Ball, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and even Owen were looking forward to it only Jack was the only one not in the party spirt.

"Oh come on Jack it's going to be fun, even Owen's up for this and he's got more reason to be in a mood then you. Besides its Halloween that means you get to dress Ianto up in anything you want" said Gwen with a sly smile as Jack rolled his eyes.

Gwen gave up trying and stormed out off Jack's office and down towards the kitchen where Ianto was working happily. Sitting down on the chair in a huff.

"He still won't listen?" asked Ianto without looking as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Gwen I have a plan, he'll be there Gwen don't worry now go back to your plans" said Ianto with a smile as Gwen smiled and left.

Ianto waited until Gwen was gone before pulling out his cell with a smile and dialling.

_//Martha Jones//_

"Voice of a Nightingale, how are you honey?"

_//someone's sounding happy with himself Mr Jones, what can I do for you?//_

"Remember that favour you promised me for saving your anniversary from Jack? Well I'm calling it in and I may need your help in the process," said Ianto with a smile on his face that would have made Jack fall to his knees and beg for sex if he'd been there.

_//If this is to do with or too Jack like I think it is I__'__m listening//_

Ianto laughed as he heard the smile in Martha's words as he told her of his plans.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Jack was sat in the pub dressed in his full RAF uniform cap included, face like thunder while the rest of the team danced the night away well all except Ianto who was absent.

Gwen was dressed as Cleopatra with Rhys as her Antony; Tosh was dressed as her favourite Manga character complete with bubblegum pink hair. Owen on the other hand decided in his own morbid way to make light of his current situation, he was dressed in torn bloodied clothing with his bullet wound on show as he played the zombie like a pro.

Martha and Tom had joined the group dressed as Van Helsing and a vampire.

"That's it I'm going, I was only here because Ianto promised me a good night. No Ianto no good night so goodnight" growled Jack as he got up to leave.

As he turned to leave the feelings of anger and upset melted away, leaving only pure lust as he stared at the figure in the doorway of the club. The whole club stopped as the soldier in the red cap walked towards Jack with a purpose, coming to a stop in front of him the solider saluted and winked at Jack before grabbing him and kissing him in front off all in the club.

"Bloody hell is that the Tea boy? No way Ianto man where the hell did you get a U.N.I.T uniform?" said Owen as the crowds cheered.

"Lets just say someone owed me a favour, so sir how do you like Halloween now?" asked Ianto with a playful smirk as Jack laughed.

"If we can keep the uniform a whole lot more?" laughed Jack as Ianto shook his head

"Well since it's mine anyway I think Martha wont mind," laughed Ianto as Martha winked at Ianto.

"I should have known Martha was in on this, two Jones's in the same room is dangerous. Come on Yan I think we should have an early night?" said Jack will a smile.

"Oh and Owen that's Commander Tea boy to you" said Ianto with a salute as he and jack left.

"Whatever mumbled Owen as Martha walked over to him.

"He wasn't joking Owen" as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Awarded to him for services rendered during the battle of Canary Warf he was a spy in Torchwood 1 for U.N.I.T," said Martha as she left an upset Owen muttering about the Tea boy driving him to drink.

"He'll never learn will he?" asked Martha as she passed Gwen

"When it comes to Ianto no never," said Gwen as she went back to Rhys for a dance.


End file.
